


Maid

by Val_Creative



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answers weren't permitted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maid

*

 

They never ask.

No matter the circumstances, or how eccentric the requests were, or how badly an individual's prying demanded to be satisfied. . .

 _Never ask_.

No one working at the Hitachiin estate was ignorant to the atmosphere that hung thickly, the suppliers being to the teenage heirs. Constantly left alone to manage the enormous five-story mansion as the Master and Mistress were away on business or holiday, they had plenty of opportunities to. . .entertain themselves.

From after dinner until daybreak, absolutely under NOcircumstances was any butler, maid, or guest allowed to knock on their bedchamber; the door remained at all times locked. Whatever the young Sirs asked for before that time, was given to them without complaint or hesitation. And even though the luxuriously adorned walls of the estate were soundproof, and no one actually had hard evidence to what those two did alone in there, the servants understood perfectly well _there was a reason_ the doors were locked.

It was always moments before the doors closed that gave away the signs of something particularly **strange** , and perhaps… **naughty**?to occur- the huge grin stretching across one of the twin's faces' as he politely said his goodnights to the butler- the weak pink blotches working their way steadily over the other as he stared wonderingly at his brother.

If the servants valued the hefty total of yen they were earning. . .their lips would stay sealed of rumor and tattle.

The strangest request, however, had to have been the one evening where they ask for (and entirely with straight expressions, too) for several rolls of duct tape. . .body glitter. . .a couple hundred tea lights. . .juice including two goblets . . .and a tacky looking strap-on elephant statuette.

The next morning, when the Head Parlour-maid and her sister (twin) greeted them, they somehow were not surprised to discover most of the items they handed over the day before askew on the fluffy white carpet and the elder twin naked in the sheets with nothing but the statuette strapped to his crouch.

The identical maids threw a quick skeptical glance at each other before going to fetch the young Sirs their breakfast, shrugging in sync as they headed for the grand staircase.

Always remember the golden rule.

 

*


End file.
